h2o_mermaidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Waldorf
Emma Waldorf '''is a one of the main characters in the H2O-Mermaids Saga. She is a human / mermaid and leader of their h2o Group. As a mermaid Emma developt a power of Ice, she can freeze anything in this world. In beggin' she only could freeze things if they are wet, but she learned how to control it. She is the most powerful mermaid and one of the most powerful magical beings in the entire Universe. Personality Emma is a very outgoing person, and she always said what she think. She can be very proud and she is a fashionholic, since her father is a multi-billionare and owner of CEO Waldorf Holding. She is a most popular, most inteligent and most beautiful girl in their school and maybe on the world. She always wants to help her friends, she is always organised. And she always try to be best, everyone wants to be her because she is a pure perfection and pure energy. She does seem to be more empathic than her friend, Rikki Chadwick when it comes to understanding other people’s feelings and daily problems. She tends to express many concerns for her friends and would even go out of her way to try and do the impossible for them, even trying her best to restore Will’s decaying boat. Although Emma is often the most conscientious and considerate of the three girls, at times she can be pedantic and controlling, once even suggesting that she considers chewing a prescribed number of times before swallowing as a normal practice. Emma is a very bossy and perfectionist, she always wants to have everything, she is called a ''It-Girl'' and in magical world ''Mermaid Wonder''. Emma has a confident and responsible, if somewhat controlling, personality. She is often bossy and irritating and very up-tight. Living in a perfect rich lifestyle, she developed a need to be a perfectionist. She enjoys being the most organized of the girls and can’t help but encourage others to do the same. As well as being a driven individual, Emma once dedicated her free time to destroy her enemies. She adores swimming but she goes on copetitions but when she become mermaid, she must give it up, Emma retains a bit of her driven personality. Often times, Emma would disagree and argue with Rikki, who is her polar opposite. While in contrast to Rikki’s rebellious and care-free personality, Emma is controlling and organized. Because of their opposite personalities and different ideals, Emma and Rikki often argue and have various conflicts, leaving Anna stuck in the middle of their fight. Appearance Emma is famous for her notable natural beauty. She has naturally flawless glossy black hair, a smooth beautiful skin, brown eyes, and 168 cm, striking figure. Emma is considered as the most beautiful girl, and most intelligent girl on the world, and also most powerful mermaid of all time. Emma s considered the most glamorous, most intelligent, and most beautiful girl on the world, and also most popular girl, and most powerful mermaid of all time, and one of the most powerful beings of all time. Becoming a Mermaid On June 14, 2010, Anna was helping Emma train for her regional swimming competition by timing her. While Anna later left for home, Emma continued to stay behind in order to train some more. Later one during her walk home, Emma ran into Anna again but this time she was riding in Liam’s zodiac boat with the new girl, Rikki. Anna and Rikki invited her for a ride with Rikki suggesting that they go out into the ocean for some fun and Emma expressing her concern. With the carefree Rikki steering the boat out into the sea and miles offshore, the girls soon found out that they are now out of fuel in the middle of the ocean. With little choice, the three girls paddled their way to the closest land they could find: Mako Island. Once ashore the deserted island, Emma and her friends pondered on how they should call for help. Being the most prepared one in the group, Emma brought out her cell phone but only to find that it couldn’t get a signal. Emma suggested that they should head inland towards a higher altitude in hopes of getting a signal for a call. As they ventured in deeper into the jungle-infested island, the three girls soon came across a clearing where a river stream turns into a waterfall over several boulders. While Emma and Rikki were able to jump over to the small waterfall, Anna became hesitant and without a warning, fell into a hole. The other two followed her and continued to pursue a way out of the underground cave. Several hours later, the three of them ended up at the end of the tunnel and found the moon cave with a pool at the bottom of the island’s dormant volcano. Emma realizes that the Moon Pool is connected to the ocean and may be their only way out, dove in to discover. Confirming her find, she and Rikki convinced the hesitant Anna to escape with them. When all three of them entered the pool, the full moon became aligned with the moon pool, causing it to bubble and glow a mystic blue glow and emitting small orbs of magical light particles into the air. Oblivious to what was happening to them, the girls ventured out into open sea where they were rescued by the local water-police. Around twelve hours later, Emma went to the ocean for a morning swim. After ten seconds in the ocean water, Emma was shocked to feel that she no long has human legs but instead, she sprouted an golden mermaid tail. She later confirms that she wasn’t the only one who became a mermaid as the same thing had happened to Anna and Rikki. Mermaid Powers Emma and the other girls possess the magical ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after touching water. She wasn't able to transform into a mermaid until an estimate of twelve hours after jumping into the Moon Pool at Mako Island during a Lunar eclipse. She turns back into a human a few second when she is out of water. As a mermaid, Emma is a fastest mermaid of all them she has ability to swim at insane super speed of 1500km/h, while other girls has 1100km/h, hold their breath for more than four hours, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Cryokinesis Emma is the second mermaid to discover her individual powers: the ability to freeze things, normally called Cryokinesis. Her powers are very useful because she could freeze enemy, freeze their heart, their bloond and freeze them inside. Emma can create ice sculptures or ice-orbs, but it would eventually melt or shatter. Emma is able to freeze, cool, and lock objects with her powers for one second. Advanced Cryokinesis After five months she find out that her powers become super powerful and advanced. She once freeze entire room using her Cryokinesis in a advanced form becoming Advanced Cryokinesis. She learned to control her power, and she could freeze entire building and freeze things by only looking at them. Molecular Immobilization After six/seven months she wants to freeze crazy dog turning him into ice, but she only stop his molecules until he didn't complete stop to moving. She was shocked and she find out that she has another power, advanced. Molecular Inhibtion Is a advanced from of MI and Cryokinesis, it's a very powerful and very strong power to crystallize an object or being, encapsulating them in ice, for about one second or less. It also called Ice Statis and it's literally means stopping motion with ice. Victims of this attack are brittle enough that they can be shattered with a hard blow, immediately killing them freezing their heart and bones. It related to and is an extreme form of Molecular Immobilization, which looks like a strongest form of Cryokinesis. Family and relationships :'''Family members: :*Eleoanor Waldorf (mother) :*Cyrus Rose (father) :*Alyssa Waldorf (aunt) :*Alexandar Stone (uncle) :*Elena Waldorf (grandmother) :*Nathan Waldorf (grandfather) :Relationships: :*Ash Dove (ex-boyfriend) :*Byron Brown (ex-boyfriend) :*Will Benjamin (boyfriend) Notes *Emma is the only main mermaid character who appear in every episodes. *Emma is the only one of the mermaids whose parents are divorced. *Emma loves boys more then she think. *Emma is a crazy bitch. *Emma is a best mermaid of all time. *Emma has best powers off all of them. Gallery Emma.jpg Emma2.jpg Emma3.jpg Emma4.jpg Emma5.jpg Emma5.png Emma6.jpg Emma7.jpg Emma8.png Category:h2o-mermaids Category:h2o Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Emma Waldorf Category:Protagnost Category:Year 1 Category:Waldorf's Category:Mako Island Category:Friends of Anna Gilbert Category:Friends of Ricky Chadwick Category:Ice Powers Category:Magical beings